Electronic gaming machines are generally well-known and have been relatively popular and profitable for a number of years. Such machines can be configured to offer a variety of casino or entertainment games, including for example mechanical or electromechanical slot-type matching games, video games or electronic casino games, such as video poker, blackjack, keno, roulette, etc. As is generally known, such machines can accept wagers and compute a random game outcome from a group of potential outcomes. Some random outcomes can include both predetermined winning and non-winning/losing outcomes with winning outcomes paying a multiple of a wager back to the player and non-winning outcomes paying nothing.
As is generally known, the nature and format of such games have certain limitations with respect to the manner in which the machine displays game elements when the game is in play. In particular, the rate over time at which the displayed game elements switch from one to the other decreases when the game starts in-play mode to stop of the in-play mode. The rate of switching is zero when the game element is set in a game position and the win or loss is assessed to determine the outcome. Also the number and presentation of winning and non-winning outcomes is limited. It has been recognized that due to such limitations, player interest in such games can decrease over a period of time which may result in certain players discontinuing play of the game and/or declining to play such games in the future. Thus, there are on-going needs to try to bring enhanced play excitement to the audience of players in order to sustain their interest and desire to continue playing.